


It's okay

by ImGrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGrey/pseuds/ImGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay"<br/>The same phrase, again and again.<br/>But does he really meant it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Haikyuu fiction. Please enjoy. Btw, English is not my first language, so, sorry for my English. My characters are OOC. Sorry.

He is late, again. How many time does this has happen? Koushi wondered as he lay on the bed, unable to go to sleep.

It’s 11 pm now and his husband is still not home.

Of course Koushi is worried for his husband’s safety but then again, lately Daichi always come home late. He understands that as a CEO, his husband must have a lot of responsibilities and ob to be taken care of but he couldn’t help feeling lonely.

Daichi did apologize to Koushi for being home late at night and he did promise he will go home early next time and he even promised to take Koushi on a date. That’s what he says every time he reached home late at night last month.

Now, Daichi barely able to hold up a conversation with him when he’s home. Only some goodnight kisses and sometimes morning kisses. They don’t have morning breakfast together, or lunch and even dinner.

Resulting from that, now Koushi is not bother to cook every day. Even worse, sometimes he forgot to eat. But from time to time, if he felt too lonely staying at home alone at home, he had gone out to his in law’s house, his friend’s place and enjoys his favourite mapo tofu at the stall nearby.

Koushi is a writer; thus he works at home. His works are always a hit and money is not a problem for Koushi.

His only problem is that he misses his husband so much.

________________________________________

It was their 2nd wedding anniversary. Koushi decided to cook. He had woken up early in the morning, grinning as he looks at his husband’s sleeping face. When the said husband woke up, he gave him a kiss on the lips, a few more kisses on both cheek and finally on the forehead.

His husband just chuckled and said “good morning to you too” before he tackle Koushi in a hug and push him down on the bed.

Daichi kisses down on the long slender milky white neck and bite on the collarbone. Koushi laughed and placed his hands on both of his husband’s cheek. “I miss you.” He whispers.

The brunette gave him a long passionate kiss. The pair then just stares into each other’s eyes with smile on both of their face. “I miss you too.”Koushi then pinched both of his cheek earning a yelp from Daichi. “Be home early today.” Daichi mumbled, “I’ll try, you know how work is killing me, there is so much stuff I have to do. Did you know, one of my worker-“

His sentence was cut off when the silver hair man whisper in his ear “Good boy will be earned with me in silver lingerie, along with handcuff.”

That hit the jackpot. The image formed in Daichi’s mind caused something else to wake up, “I will be a good boy for today and be home early.”  
….  


Koushi thought, maybe Daichi is mugged or even worse, involved in accident on the way home and maybe that is his fault since he asked Daichi to come home early and because of that, Daichi is rushing and somehow involved in accident.  


His imagination is running wild. As the time pass by, he grew worried and anxious. He look at the clock which is now showing 1 am.

The food he had prepared has gone cold. The small decoration he did had become somehow dull.

All his call to Daichi was forwarded to voicemail.

Koushi was almost asleep when the door creaked open revealing a drunk Daichi. Walking toward his husband, he express his concern for his husband’s drunkenness and whereabouts.

There was no answer as Daichi was too drunk and Koushi has to take him to the toilet before he puke on the floor.

When Daichi had changed his clothes with Koushi’s help and is now sleeping soundly on the bed, a tear slide down from Koushi’s eyes. He looks up to hold back the tears. He changed out of his robe and his so called silver lingerie into pajamas and just went to sleep besides Daichi. Before he sleeps, he managed a weak smile towards his husband, “Happy anniversary..”

The next day, Koushi woke up with a guilty looking husband by his side and all he said in response was “It’s okay..”

________________________________________

Daichi still haven’t made up for the wedding anniversary and today is Koushi’s birthday. Truth to be told, Koushi is kind of hurt that his husband did forget their wedding anniversary and didn’t manage to come home early and still haven’t make up for it so he really is looking forward for today.

Will Daichi organized a surprise birthday party for him? Or will it only be the two of them? Or will Daichi invite others? Honestly Koushi prefer when it just the two of them since it has been a long time since he has his husband to himself.

Maybe Netflix and chill, which is still very enjoyable for him so long he can spend his 25th birthday with his husband.

But this morning, Daichi didn’t say anything to him though, just the usual good morning and the kisses.

Maybe it’s a surprise birthday party after all. Will Daichi bring him to somewhere? What is Daichi planning?

Daichi won’t forget his birthday, right. They always celebrated their birthday together every single year since they dated each other back then in high school. They are together for almost 10 years now. So there is no way Daichi will forget his birthday, right?

The day unfortunately ends. Koushi had received text from the Karasuno ex volleyball member, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, his in laws and Kiyoko as well as Yachi.

But Daichi haven’t text him nor call him. Surely it because of something else, Daichi must be so busy at work that he forgot about the birthday plan and was unable to text or call since he is too busy and not because he forgot about it.

So when he woke up the next day, he smiled at Daichi and asked “So where’s my gift?”

The brunette looks confused “What’s gift?”

Koushi still smile and poke Daichi’s cheek, still thinking or actually hoping that Daichi did not forget yesterday was his birthday and he is just joking around.

“Come on! It’s my 25th birthday yesterday! I deserved something special!” The smile hasn’t left his face.

Daichi is frozen and surprised and looking guilty “Shit! I’m so sorry! I didn’t remember it was your birthday! Oh my god.. I totally forgot about it. Koushi, I’m so sorry..”

The smaller just nodded his head and gave him a small smile “It’s okay..”

________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it.

It’s not that Daichi purposely going home late. He just can’t help it going home late. His work increased, the business is getting good and there is just so much he has to do.

He felt bad for Koushi of course as every time he get home, Koushi will always wait for him, doesn’t matter how late it is.

Sometimes it makes him wonder, did Koushi even get enough sleep. Although Daichi reached home late at night, somehow he always can find some times to take a nap and sometimes, he just woke up in his office and he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep.

Daichi is worried for Koushi too as he noticed that Koushi look like he had lost weight. There was one night, when Daichi was at home, he woke up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen, wanting to drink.

Surprise was an acceptable reaction when he opened the fridge and saw the fridge is more than half empty. There are only a few bottles water insides and some chocolates. That’s all.

He wanted to wake Koushi up and asked his husband why the fridge is so empty but then he realized that, he didn’t eat at home anymore. When was the last time the two had a meal together?

When he returned to bedroom, he looks at his husband. The silvernette look so sad in his sleep, even though he is sleeping, he still looks tired and he looks so pale. But his husband is still beautiful, is still the most beautiful person in his eyes.

How could he not love his husband, there is no way he will love someone else as much as he love his husband, Sawamura Koushi.

____________________________________________________

When Koushi told him that he will be wearing silver lingerie if he reach home early that day, he was so excited to come home and spend the night with his angel. Just the imagination has already excites him so much. He still remember when Koushi surprised him by wearing a cute sailor uniform in which the next day, the latter was unable to get up from the bed let alone walking properly.

But somehow, his excitement was forgotten sometime during the day, he didn’t know how but somehow he had fallen asleep and groggily agreed to Yui’s suggestion.

Yui, Michimiya Yui who is now his secretary.

Yui said something about celebration as Daichi is listed as top 10 most successful young CEO in Japan.

Forgetting about the promise he made with Koushi, he end up in a bar with Yui and other close workers.

He didn’t even realize he had drinks too much.

The next day, when he look up at the date in his phone, head still throbbing from hangover, he realized that he did not only broke his promise with Koushi, he even forgot about their wedding anniversary which was yesterday.

He had felt so guilty. When Koushi gave him a small smile with “It’s okay”, he feel like he had just betrayed his husband.

It’s not okay. Daichi promised himself and Koushi that he will make up for it.

He promised himself that he won’t forget such important dates like this again.

___________________________________________________

But he did. He did forget another important date. This time he forgot Koushi’s birthday; this has never happened before.

The day before, Yui had called him in the middle of the night. Yui had cried and told him that her boyfriend had swindled her money. Daichi consoled her thru the night. The next day, he was worried about Yui as he received a few text message from Yui which says something like, how will she cope after this? Does man only want to be with her for money? Is there any man out there who will love her for who she is?

Daichi counselled her, motivated her, telling her that she is pretty and for sure there will be a lot of guys who are better than her ex and will appreciate her for who she is.

The thought of Yui had made the idea of looking at the date doesn’t cross his mind.

So when Koushi happily and with his bright smile ask him where is gift, Daichi know he has fuck up big time.

“It’s okay” Said Koushi with a small smile.

Why? Daichi thought to himself. What the date doesn’t cross his mind.

So when Koushi happily and with his bright smile ask him where is gift, Daichi know he has fuck up big time.

“It’s okay” Said Koushi with a small smile.

Why? Daichi thought to himself. Why did he forget even Koushi’s birthday? He had never forget the birthday date all his life since he has known Koushi, so why now?

The look on Koushi’s face broke his heart, he didn’t want his angel to look so sad, so broken. He just want his husband to smile all the time, happy and content and is in live with him. But now, he just made his husband to look so sad and broken.

Daichi want to apologizes, seriously he want to apologizes a thousandth time.

He didn’t mean to forgot, he is just too busy with his work, then there’s the client from overseas he sometimes has to meet even on weekend and now he sometimes has to go and play some golf with some of the business partner and such.

Sure Koushi would understand right?

It’s not that Daichi purposely forgot about the birthday, Daichi is just too busy. But then he realized, yesterday, he did have some time. But he spends it with Yui.

He who is always busy, had some time to spend yesterday and he spend it with Yui, not his husband. Yui whom he always see and be with at work, not his husband who he did see every day but rarely be with him anymore.

It’s not his fault right, Yui needed someone yesterday. So Daichi had to be there.

But that didn’t make the guilt within Daichi lessen instead it adding to the guilt.

Had he spend too less time with his husband at home?

______________________________________________________________

To be honest, Yui is doing everything she can to keep Daichi from going home.

God, she loves Daichi so much. Had been since high school. But why did Daichi choose Koushi over her? She doesn’t understand, she never did.

Sure Koushi is annoyingly pretty and smart and kind and sweet. Yui admit that, Koushi is kind to her but she is so much more. She is so much more than whatever Koushi is. She can give more love to Daichi, she can spend more time with Daichi, she can be with him at work and at home if Daichi had choose her.

But Daichi didn’t choose Yui so Yui has to do anything she can to have Daichi by her side. She did thought of killing Koushi, ‘accidentally’ pushing him on the staircase, or hire someone to hit him but Koushi is really kind to her and she can’t just kill him. Besides, Koushi was kind of her friends too.

Yui had work so hard in order to be able to become Daichi’s secretary; it has been almost a year now. She had make Daichi’s schedule so that he will come home late and won’t be able to spend so much time at home. She made Daichi busy even though it’s weekend, registering Daichi in a gym, signing him up in some volleyball club which she also join in, increase Daichi’s workloads, manipulated the other worker to improve their work performances so that their company will get busier and much more popular. She had it all plan.

She do sometimes worried about Daichi’s health, thus she made it her duty to prepare his bento and sometimes, she even slip some sleeping pills into Daichi’s food or drinks when the day doesn’t require Daichi to do much actually.

Daichi will end up sleeping on the couch in his office and by the end of the day, she will give all the unfinished work (which actually can be finished if Daichi didn’t fall asleep  in the day) to Daichi and this will resulting in Daichi working up until late at night and of course she will accompany him. Having conversation with him to slow him down as he does his work.

Daichi ever complain that he think it’s not normal for him to be randomly napping in the daylight which Yui had shrug off by saying that sometimes, the body will shut off itself in order to let it function properly and Daichi had always come home late and sleep so little so it’s not weird if Daichi had a nap here and then. Daichi somehow bought her weird reasoning. He didn’t question it anymore.

Of course Yui knows all the important dates between Daichi and Koushi. She has to, in order to make Daichi and Koushi to drift apart by distracting Daichi from remembering all those important dates.

Daichi is his. Not Koushi’s. Koushi is just a mistake in Daichi’s life but then again, soon there won’t be Koushi, just the two of them and their family.

One thing for sure, she can give Daichi what Koushi can’t. Koushi will never be able to give Daichi a family, he will never be able to give him his own flesh and blood.

Daichi needs her, as much as she needs Daichi. The two are meant to be together. Not Daichi and Koushi but Daichi and her, Yui. Not Sawamura Koushi but Sawamura Yui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for OOCness. Sorry for making Yui as the bad guy here.  
> Yui's fan, please don't flame me...  
> This is just pure fiction.  
> I cannot think of other girls character.  
> I'm sorry. Just pure fiction.  
> Feel free to leave review and some scolding for making Yui as the bad guy just don't scold me too much.. Hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Koushi was fixing his husband’s tie as his husband stare at him longingly with a bit of guilt. None of them uttered a word but that morning, but Daichi had a breakfast at home in which case Koushi was kind of grateful as he did some shopping yesterday.

He had prepared some toast and omelette for both of them though he barely touched his food.

Finish with the tie, Koushi rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, they just stay like that for a while with Daichi slowly hugging his angel’s waist and press a kiss on his head.

Koushi broke the silence “Please don’t forget that we will have a dinner with mom and dad.” By mom and dad, Koushi meant Daichi’s parents.

The brunette who actually forget about it just nodded his head and tighten his hug. His right arm then let go of the slim waist gently, then he lifted his husband’s chin “Koushi, I’m really sorry okay. Tell me whatever you want; I’ll buy them for you.”

But what he didn’t expect was his husband refusal, who was by now looking him directly him in the eyes, his gaze is full with hope and half pleading “All I want is you, Dai..”

Sighing softly, Daichi replied “I’m yours, I’m your husband remember..” His husband’s eyes looks sad for a moment before he look down, with a quiet and soft tone “But you were barely there..” With that, Koushi gently struggle out of his husband’s arm. Daichi felt a pang of guilt.

He then just smiled at the ex-captain “Just please be at the dinner today, your parents are waiting as well.” Daichi didn’t miss the tone use by his husband, did his husband really think that he might forget? But then again, he did forget two important events already so he can’t blame him, not when he didn’t even scold or sulk. 

Grabbing his husband’s wrist and making sure he didn’t put too much pressure on it “I will come today okay, but just in case, go before me. I’ll meet you there.”

He just received a nod as a reply and a smile which is not as big and bright as how they used to be.  
________________________________________

Daichi received a text from his lover at 10 am saying that the dinner was cancelled but they will have lunch instead at a new restaurant own by his parent’s friend .The lunch will be around 1 pm something and the cafe’s address was included as well.

The CEO then call for Yui, asking her for his schedule and it luckily he was free for lunch today. He told Yui about the lunch of course.

He was about to leave for lunch when Yui come to his office.

“Dai-kun!!”

Daichi raised his eyebrow at her who is now looking sheepishly “Can I borrow your money?”

“For what?” The brunette is a bit curious as to why his secretary want to borrow money from him, her salary is high after all.

“For lunch. You see, I missed my breakfast today, I forgot to eat dinner yesterday and worst, today I didn’t bring any money with me. I’m starvinggg!!”

Daichi made an oh face and proceed to take out his wallet. But before he can take a few cash from the wallet, Yui then exclaimed “Oh wait! You gonna have lunch with aunt and uncle right! Take me with you! It’s been a long time since I last saw them and I kinda miss them too.”

Daichi seem hesitated at first but then, Yui look at him pleadingly “Please, I’m hungry and I will feel lonely eating by myself today knowing that you get to eat with your parents..”

He sighed and agreed to take Yui with him “Fine..” 

“Yayyy!” His secretary then linked their arm together which Daichi then politely asked her to not to do so “Yui, we’re in office right now and that is not appropriate.”

Pouting, Yui then let go of his hand. “Fine.”

“Pouting will make your face matured more faster you know” Daichi teased her. 

________________________________________

Koushi was the first to arrive at the restaurant and he didn’t have to wait long for his in-laws as they reached the restaurant just a few minutes after Koushi did.

The three greeted each other and choose the seat in the middle of the restaurant as it was one of the few tables which is unoccupied at the moment and it can fit up to 6 people. 

Though honestly, none of three expected any other people to join them except Daichi.

So when Daichi arrived with Yui, all the three was shocked but they didn’t show it on their faces. Koushi just feel like he wants to laugh, really. He was actually excited for the lunch only to be having his husband bringing someone else to their family lunch. Daichi’s dad was kinda a bit disappointed as he totally didn’t expect Yui to be at their family lunch and he didn’t miss the look on Koushi’s face and honestly, he don’t know what has happened but he somehow feel bad for Koushi. Koushi just look like he get his hope crushed but he didn’t show it instead he just smiles and pretend that he is not hurt. And of course, his wife, Rika noticed this too. As a women herself, her intuition is pretty strong and she has a bad feeling sort of about this. 

Rika, was annoyed to say the least. She knew that Yui had a crush on Daichi and she had always try to get Daichi’s attention. His son is a married man right now, and here he is, bringing a girl to their family lunch. 

Yui greet them cheerfully, “Auntie! Uncle! Koushi!” Daichi went and sat beside Koushi followed by Yui who then right away sat beside Daichi. 

Koushi just look at them and had a bitter smile, his excitement from earlier has totally vanished right now and replaced with disappointment, jealousy as well as tired. Yui is Daichi’s secretary, so he knows that Yui had always be with Daichi whereas he himself as Daichi’s partner didn’t get to spend much time with his own husband. So, he has a right to be jealous. Not to mention that the two are sitting quite close.

Somehow he felt hurt. Daichi had forgotten their wedding anniversary, his birthday and now when he did go to lunch with him and his family, he brings Yui whom he always spends time together with. 

He didn’t bother to look at Daichi’s direction anymore.

A waiter come to their table and gave each of them the menus. All of them ordered their meals. Yui started talking about her and Daichi’s work stuff related and funny stories about them together in which Koushi totally didn’t pay any attention too. 

He just looks around aimlessly until a blond hair kid run up towards him shouting excitedly “Mama!”

This steal everyone’s attention, Koushi smiled at the boy, picking him up as the boy try to climb the chair “Are you looking for your mama, sweetheart?”

The boy look at him, eyes lit up with glee “Mama! I miss you mama!” The boy then hugs him tight.

Stunned and bewildered, Koushi hugs the boy back and a man approached him “I’m so sorry for the” His sentence was cut off when he saw Koushi.

“You’re from Karasuno.” 

Koushi smiled at him “Hello to you too, Ushikawa-san.”

Ushikawa smiled back at him “Sugawara-san, I’m sorry. My boy might mistake you for his mom.” Another voice join in the conversation “He is a Sawamura now, please young man, have a seat.” Rita smiled at him then asked his husband to scoot over before she did scoot to his husband’s previous seat.

The brunette declined “No, I don’t want to interrupt."

Shaking her head, Rita just shrugs him off “Nonsense, you won’t interrupt anything as it’s not a family lunch or some sort.” Rita was already deciding that today was not a family lunch since someone else who is Yui, had join them shamelessly and even dare to take away all the spotlight and has been talking nonstop, and to be honest, she is glad that whoever this young man is and the boy had come into the scene. 

She was so bored and annoyed as it is. Also, she is quite satisfied to introduce Koushi as Sawamura. She is real proud of that.

Besides, she can’t help but wonder why does the boy mistakes Koushi for his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Daichi's parents don't like Yui that much and was pretty annoyed that she came to the family lunch which was supposed to be only consisted by the 4.And she is just so clingy towards Daichi that his parents don't think that is an appropriate for a married man.
> 
> Sorry Yui. Sorry for the OOCness


	4. Chapter 4

Ushijima is tired and starving. When he get inside the restaurant, Akira had demanded to be put down, as he was pretty tired, he did as what the boy want. 

It was a mistake. He made another mistake when he didn’t pay attention to the boy for a few seconds.

“Mama!” That voice is really familiar when he first heard it, then he realized, its Akira’s. Turning his head towards the source of the voice, he spotted the blond hair boy as he try to climb into someone’s lap.

Sighing, he walked to where the boy is.

“Are you looking for your mama, sweetheart?” Whoever that person is, he sounds like nice person and he is grateful for the fact that Akira choose to bother a nice person.

“Mama! I miss you, mama!” His heart clenched a little. He approached the table where Akira is. 

Intending to pick up Akira, “I’m so sorry for the” He didn’t finished his sentence as he finally look at the one who is holding Akira proper.

Ushijima was taken aback, that’s the pretty setter from Karasuno who always had a bright smile on his face. “You’re from Karasuno.” He blurted out.

Then the other smiled at him, blinding him with his beautiful smile “Hello to you too, Ushijima-san.” He can’t help but smiled. 

________________________________________

The lunch went pretty well, Akira refused to be separated from Koushi and the ex-setter didn’t mind having the toddler in his arms. The said toddler end up sleeping and grab Koushi’s sweater tightly with both of his hand. Ushijima told them about Akira and explains that Akira is not his son, Akira is his nephew when Rita asked why did Akira called Koushi his mama, does his wife looks like Koushi or something?

“Why does Akira mistake Koushi as his mama though? Does Koushi looks like your wife?”

Ushijima just looked at his nephew “Akira loses his parents just a few months ago. Somehow, Koushi did look a bit similar with my late sister in law. Both had the same ashen grey hair and the same mole.” This time the brunette look at Koushi who is looking at Akira with sympathy and a small frown on his face, “Maybe that’s why Akira mistook Koushi with his mama.”

“I’m sorry.” Rita said as she patted Ushijima’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. Akira is my responsibility now ayway.”

This time, Koushi look at him with a different kind of smile which is quite sincere and proud, the kind of smiles when someone praise you that you did a good job and I’m so proud of you “You did well, Ushijima-san. You will be a good father figure for Akira-kun.”

Ushijima can’t help but to smile back, “You will be a good parent yourself, Koushi.”

Yui then chirped in “I know right! Koushi will be a good parent. But then again, he married Daichi and none of them can conceive children.”

The statement cuts Koushi’s heart with like a sharp knife. 

“Daichi-kun has always talked about how he wanted a child anyway. Last week, the two of us were at this park and some children were playing , Daichi just goes “Awww look at them, I wish I had one too.” It’s so cute you know.”

If the earlier statement cuts Koushi’s heart like a sharp knife, this time, its so much worse. It just hurt so much.

Daichi laughed “The kids were cute and they just remind me of my old Karasuno teammates anyway. If it’s about kids, then Koushi will be the one who like them the most. Besides, he is like a mom in his own way.”

The secretary just poked him on the waist “Right, you love the kids as much and you can go all papa bear with the kids like what you did to Sena’s twin.”

Koushi just smiled bitterly, now the two had enter the zone where he know nothing about. Besides, Yui and Daichi spend more time together compared to him and his husband.  
“Daichi, if you want a child, you can always adopt. Koushi will make a great both father and mother figure.” His dad suddenly said.

Rita smiled at her husband “I know I love you because we always share the same idea, darling. Besides, if can, I want my grandkids to be like Koushi, all cinnamon rolls.”

The middle aged woman then take Koushi’s hand in hers “I’m still proud and happy at the fact that you choose Daichi above anyone else. I’m so grateful that you are my son in law.”

Her husband, Keiro smiled “Oh yeah, before we forgot, this is for you. Happy belated birthday, Koushi-kun.” He take out a beautifully wrapped small box that he had keep with him the entire time in his coat.

Koushi smiled brightly at them “Thank you.” The thanks didn’t only for the gift but for the stuff that they said earlier too. What they said had eased the feeling in him a little and he is grateful for them.

Looking at the gift, Daichi wore a guilty expression.

“It’s your birthday?” Asked Ushijima.

“Ah yeah, yesterday I was officially 25 years old.” Koushi told him.

“Is that so? Then, happy belated birthday, Koushi. May you get what you wished for.”

“Thank you.”

“So, Daichi, tell me, what did you plan yesterday for Koushi? Does it involve some strenuous activity on bed?” Rita expect both his son and his husband to blush.

Instead of blushing, Koushi just smiled a little then look at the toddler in his arm whereas Daichi had guilt written all over his face.

Yui then gasped “I’m so sorry Koushi! I didn’t remember yesterday was your birthday, I make Daichi accompany me till late at night. I’m so sorry.”

Koushi just look at her and smiled which seems a bit forced to someone who knows Koushi so well but otherwise, the smile look as normal as it can get to others. “It’s okay. It must be more important”

Rita is really pissed off, beyond mad. Alas, it isn’t shown on her face. “That’s terrible Daichi. Poor Koushi, you should make up for this.”

Daichi who was looking and feeling guilty since the topic came on just nodded his head, agreeing his head. It was awkward, luckily his father saved him “I’m sure Daichi will.”Though, the said father is actually not happy about Daichi and Yui as well.

Their son in law smiled at them, “it’s okay. It’s really no big deal.”

Ushijima then excused himself, “I’ll be taking my leave now. I got to meet someone and I’m afraid that I will be late.” He then walked to Koushi and smiled at him “Thanks.”

Koushi didn’t say anything, he just smiled at him. He handed Akira to Ushijima gently, “If you need help, like needing a babysitter for Akira, you can just find me. I won’t mind taking care of Akira-kun once in a while.” He really doesn’t mind. He will be delighted if he can meet Akira-kun again after all. Besides, Akira will be a nice company.

Apparently, Rita agreed “Akira will be a nice company.” The women smiled, she somehow can guess that Koushi might felt lonely, alone at home. After what she witnessed today, she wondered whether she should take Koushi away and let him stay with them.

“Then, I will be leaving him in your care sometimes, Koushi.” Ushijima then gave Koushi his name card. “Sawamura-san, next time, you should bring Koushi and your parents to my next match.” He looks at Daichi.

Yui knows she is digging her own grave, but somehow she enjoy making the silver hair to be wounded even just a little by making him jealous and showing him his place “I was the one who asked Daichi to go accompany me watching your match.” She then acted like she didn’t intend to do so.

“If you let me hold Akira, I will go to your match with mom and dad.” Koushi joked. 

Rita pouted, “I want to hold Akira-kun too. It’s not fair if its only you who get to hold him.” This earned a chuckle from her husband “I will let you hold me, what about that.” This deserved him a pinch on his thigh.

Everyone just laughed, except Daichi who felt uncomfortable somehow. He then look at his husband, thinking, when was the last time he heard the beautiful a peal of laughter of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now, I declared, all my character are OOC. Thanks for reading, please tell me what did you think of this chapter. May you have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5 (Rewrite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to continue with the previous chapter so I decided to rewrite the whole chapter 5. Will delete the last chapter after I figured out my own mess. Sorry.

Oikawa was woken up by the ring of the doorbell. Yawning, he made his way to the front door. Without thinking much, with one of his hand under his shirt, he open the door.

When he was greet by a solemn looking Koushi, all his sleepiness went away. “Kou-chan?”

The silver haired man just smiles at him and let himself in.

“I brought us some milk bread, donuts and milkshakes.” The slim built fellow put down the paper bag he has with on the counter bar.

The brunette walk up towards his friend and pat his head “As much as I love you and can’t wait to have my hand on the milk bread, I still want you to explain why the red nose and puffy eyes?”

Instead of answering right away, Koushi went and sit on one of the stool, burying his face on his arm.

Oikawa sat down next to him, his arm wrapping the other’s small trembling shoulder.

“You know, yesterday, he forgot my birthday. He really didn’t remember it’s my birthday yesterday and it’s like it doesn’t even cross his mind. Like, I’m not important to him anymore.” A small sob “Today we had a lunch with his parents.” Koushi grab his sleeves tighter “Yui was with him. He brings Yui like Yui was also the part of the family.”

The brown hair setter didn’t say anything, he just let his friend to finish his story. “The two were like, together. You get me? As in, they are with each other. Yui even confess that she and Daichi had watch some volleyball game together. You must ever saw the two together right?” Koushi look at his friend. 

Startled as he is, he knows Koushi is right, “Sorry.”

The silver hair just smile at him “it’s okay. The apology is not needed.” Koushi looks up “You know what hurt the most? That Daichi wants kid but I didn’t know anything about it.” 

He can’t control his cries now as his shoulder trembles harder “He didn’t tell me. I don’t know anything. I don’t know what’s going on in his life anymore. I feel like an outsider.”

He let himself be taken into the strong arm wrapping around his shoulder “When I was waiting for him yesterday, do you know where he was? He was together with Yui.”

He rest his head on the broad shoulder, “Yui is more important to him than me. He doesn’t love me anymore, Tooru.. What should I do?”

On top of being lonely, Koushi feel like shit everyday, not to mention the stomach pain that he had lately. Not only that, now Koushi can’t keep his food in his stomach. Somehow he will throw up the food that he had taken and he will feel so much worse after that, so he didn’t eat for quite sometimes.

No one knows about this. He didn’t want to let them know.

But right now, Koushi just need someone to talk to and to cry to He is grateful for having Oikawa by his side.  
________________________________________  
When Iwaizumi get home, he saw Koushi, bundled up in a blanket sleeping on their, his and Oikawa’s couch.

It’s obvious something is going up. He didn’t have to wait for his answer when his boyfriend appeared from the kitchen.

“Welcome home babe.”

He nodded to his lover as he working on his tie, untying it. He looks at Koushi then he looks at Oikawa. “Daichi is your boss right? Are you close to him as Yui does? Anyway, does that bitch, Yui even has half of Suga's prettiness?”

________________________________________

When Koushi woke up, it was around 7pm and Iwaizumi was sitting across him, playing with him. Noticing that their guest had woke up, the brunette offered a smile at him who is now rubbing his eyes tiredly “Sorry that I crashed at your home and interrupt the two of you.” He mumbled but is loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

Iwaizumi then ruffle his bed hair and honestly, he did find Koushi is very cute right now but that doesn’t mean he didn’t notice that his friend is getting skinner.

“Koushi, did you eat properly? Did you eat at all?” He earned a few nods and again, he find whatever Koushi is doing after he woke up is always cute. "I had a lunch today."

He narrowed his eyes at the man, “Don’t lie..”

Koushi pouted at him while shaking his head, still drowsy from the sleep. 

The ex Aoba Josai student then pinch the silver hair man’s nose. “You gonna have dinner here anyway.”

“I’m not hungry.” This time he gets a verbal reply.

“Doesn’t matter, you are going to have dinner here!” Oikawa exclaimed as he plop down besides Koushi, pulling him into his arm. “You are all skin and bones.” and then he squish him in his hug. 

Koushi laughed and reached out his hand to Iawizumi “Hajime, help me!”

Hajime leaned back on the couch “I will if you promise to have dinner here.”

Koushi shaked his head. “Am not hungry. I should be home, Daichi might” He didn’t finish his sentence. Daichi might what? Coming home early? He chuckled to himself, who is he kidding. He is nobody important in Daichi’s life. Daichi is might as good as spending the night with Yui, sharing story and telling her how much he wants kids but he can’t since Koushi is a man and a man can’t get pregnant, let alone giving birth so that Daichi can have the kids he always wanted.

“Koushi, you okay?” The tan almost dark skin man asked him, concern clearly in his voice. “On a second thought, I will be staying over and bother you guys. But I won’t have dinner.”

________________________________________

Koushi end up having dinner together with them and it might be a fatal mistake as Koushi find himself in the toilet and is now throwing up. This is why he didn’t want to have dinner. He will end up throwing it all out. 

Since he was rushing and used to not locking the door, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were there, behind him as one of them help rubbing his back and somehow he can’t really hear what they are trying to say, his head feels dizzy and his visions is slowly fading.Then, darkness embraced him.

“Koushi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go with this chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m fine, really. I promised, I will return to the hospital to get the result. I assure you, it’s nothing!”

Koushi said on the phone. He had spent an overnight at the hospital and just left the hospital at 4pm that day.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were with him the whole time. They tried to reach Daichi but was unable to do so. Now they are at Koushi’s. Had dinner there, Oikawa’s cooking. Both are still worried for their friends.

When the phone call end, Koushi glares at them,“Why did you tell my in-laws?!”

Oikawa cross his arms “Well, I was worried! Panic! My friend fainted in the toilet after eating my cooking. How could I not!”

Then he murmurs “I was scared.”

The silver hair’s gaze softens and he rested his hand on top of his friend’s. “I’m sorry I made you worried.”

Then the front door open, revealing an absent minded Daichi.

He just made his way to the living room then was caught off guards when he saw the ex-members of Aoba Johsai.

Before he was able to greet them, Oikawa spoke up first “Where were you?”

The question startled the shorter male, “Huh?”

“We tried to called you yesterday as Koushi-“ Oikawa then yelp when he felt a pinch on his stomach.

“Nah it’s nothing. You’re home.” Koushi smiled at husband. “You should take a bath, I’ll make you some tea later.”

Daichi just nodded his head and raised his hand towards Iwaizumi as if to greet him then he walk to upstairs towards the master bedroom.

When the businessman is out of sight, Iwaizumi then turn his attention towards Koushi “Why you didn’t want Oikawa to tell him?”

The silver hair just gave him a small smile then he shifts his gaze to the floor “Nevermind. He was not even home yesterday and he didn’t even tell me about it.”

The other two didn’t say anything.

________________________________________

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had left before midnight, after making sure that Koushi didn’t show any sign of fatigue or nausea anymore and the two agreed not to tell Daichi about the hospital trip.

Now, it was only Daichi and his husband only on their back, their back facing each other’s.

None of them are asleep yet.

Breaking the silence and the heavy atmosphere, Koushi then turn around towards his husband “So, where were you yesterday?”

Stiffened, the brunette answered “I fall asleep in the office. Yesterday, I had too much work and didn’t realize the time and was just too tired.”

Koushi just hum in response then he poked his husband on the side, startling the latter.

“Hug me..” The silver hair asked in a soft pleading voice when his husband turn around. And the ex captain comply.

He pulls the other into his chest and kiss on top of the head, hugging his husband tightly. The two just stayed like that until they both fall asleep.

Both with something on their mind; Koushi with his questions and fear, Daichi with his secrets and guilts. But none uttered a word.

________________________________________

When Daichi woke up, he realized three things.

One, this is not his bedroom. His bedroom is white and blue with homely feeling and is definitely much warmer.

Two, he is naked. He knows and he can feel that he is not even wearing any underwear right now and he feel way more refreshed than he did yesterday albeit feeling a little hangover and hazy.

Three, the one besides him is not his husband. Usually when he woke up, it will be the fair and mily skin with a mop of gorgeous silver hair and not a bit tanner skin which belong to a brunette. Fears and guilt is washing over him.

Taking a few deeps breaths, Daichi slowly get up and find his clothes which make him to be more guilty and fearing the truth more and more.

His clothes are everywhere.

It’s just like he just had.. Interrupting his thought was a loud yawn from the brunette.

Quickly, he put on his underwear and pants as well as his shirt.

“Oh my god, Dai!” Daichi didn’t want to hear anything coming from her mouth,

“This was a mistake. Don’t let anyone knows.”

Grabbing his coat on the floor, Daichi left and rushed to the office.

He didn’t check his phone which was in his pant which by now has run out of battery.

Whatever happened last night was a pure mistake, he didn’t remember any of it.

When Yui came to the office, eyes were red brimming with tears as she look at Daichi, anger written in her face.

In the end of the day, he was alone with Yui and the others had left.

“Yui, I have Koushi and you are just my friend.” He said as the woman cries and hit his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything except waking up next to you.” It’s not that he don’t remember, he doesn’t want to.

Whatever they did last night can affect his marriage.

When he came home that night, he had planned to confess but when he saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he gulped and decided against it.

When he looks at his husband, his Koushi, he can’t do it. Koushi can’t know. When he hugs his husband that night, his hearts is ridden with guilt and fears. ________________________________________

It was around two weeks later when Koushi got called to the hospital; he didn’t tell anyone.

Alone he went.

What the doctor told had him tremble in fear. He feels like his world is crumbling down and worst, he felts hopeless.

He feels like his legs are shaking and will tremble down anytime but he still keeps on walking.

Ignoring the other pedestrian, bumping into someone’s shoulder quite a few times, Koushi just remained walking, his heart racing, his palms are sweating and his hands are shaking.

‘This can’t be true’, keep on repeating in his mind.

When he entered his home, his legs give out. He slumped against the wall and slowly falling down to the ground. Tears are threatening to fall down from his eyes. He hugs both his legs and rested his head on his knees. His whole body trembling as he let the tears sliding down. He wish that today was just another dream, another nightmare.

Yet he still can hear the words from the doctor, the words that had just gave him so much fear.

“ _You are suffering from pancreatic cancer, stage 3.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its feel rushing. And Daichi's part was quite weird, he knows what he did although he doesn't remember and he didn't want to admit it so he keep denying it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, when he opened his brown hazel eyes, Koushi didn't expect to see another pair of eyes is watching him. Blinking a few times, he then saw a smile on the other's face.

 

"Morning." Daichi said.

 

Morning." Koushi smiled brightly at his husband. Locking his eyes on his husband broad chest, he then squirmed under the blanket as he made his way and rest his head on target chest. A pair of warm arms hug him tight and soon, soft kisses were made on his fluffy silver bed hair.

 

"What were you thinking?" He asked, eyes closed and can't help but to enjoy the warm embrace and the familiar scent that he loves.

 

Daichi hummed then he press another kiss on Koushi's hair again, tightening his hold on the other.

 

"Thinking how blessed I am to have you in my life. I don't want to lose you, Koushi."

 

"Silly Daichi.." The silver hair chuckled, then his mind went back to what had happened yesterday.

 

_"Based on the result that we had obtain from your CT scan, we found a tumor growing outside the pancreas and into nearby major blood vessels or nerves. That is what we can conclude for now. We need to do another test to see how far has the tumor spread. It may have or not spread into distant sides." The doctor told him._

_Hands shaking in fear, unable to meet the doctors eyes "What stage?"_

_"Stage 3."_

_Koushi nodded his head in understanding but he didn't manage any words to come out as response. Then, he doctor in charge, continued, "We will do another test and then we will discuss the treatments after the test. It is best to do this as soon as possible. If you can,bring someone to accompany you to the test and treatment is encouraged."_

_The silver hair man just look down at his fingers. Another test, treatments. Who can he bring? He can't always bother Oikawa and Iwaizumi, nor can he ask Asahi as he is in Miyagi meanwhile Koushi is in Tokyo. Then, who should he bring? Daichi? But, Daichi is busy though. The doctor then ask some question to Koushi but the latter was still distracted. Finally, when the doctor managed to pried Koushi from his thought, he then stood up and bow a little towards the doctor. "Thank you. I-I will come again."_

 

 

Koushi bit his lip as the memory resurface.  He need to tell Daichi. But, how could he tell Daichi at a time like this? He had misses this warmth, miss those arms around him, Miss those kisses on his hair, miss the affection from his husband and Koushi doesn't want to ruin this moment. So instead, he closed his eyes, clenched his fingers into a fist.

 

Daichi didn't question him, he didn't question the slight trembling, nor did he notice how tense his husband for a while.

His mind is somewhere else. The night where he had cheated on the man in his arms. What should he do if his husband knows? He can't let Koushi knows. He can't let Koushi leave him. He need Koushi. He need to get Yui away from them. 

* * *

Yui is laughing. She is going to win.

She will win the game. She will have Daichi.

"So, this is the sperm that belong to the father of my child eh." She grinned as she examined the vial.

Putting it back in her bag,she then stretch arms forward.

"Daichi will be mine~" She sang. She is very happy, to the point of ecstatic. Maybe they did have sex, but that doesn't mean she is going to get pregnant for sure. So she need to have some backup plan, isn't she.

"Koushi Koushi, you poor lamb. I still can give Daichi what you can't." Still singing as she made her way to the nearest sperm bank. "Even if you had me transferred, you still can't get rid of me that easily~"

* * *

 

Without Yui as his secretary, Daichi noticed that, he has more free time now.

But he doesn't want to look at Koushi.

Can't bear the guilt whenever he look at the innocent soul who is waiting for him every single day.

So instead of going home early, he will stay up late, purposely busying himself with work.

He will apologizes to Koushi. 

But not now.

Now, Daichi admit he is being a coward as he still doesn't have a courage to tell Koushi about how he cheated on him.

He doesn't know when he can admit the truth. What should he do? Should he admit it today?

Or he shouldn't tell Koushi at all. That way, Koushi won't get hurt and his husband will always stay with him.

He just have to keep Yui from spilling the bean.Koushi can't know the truth.

Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right. Ignorance is bliss.He is doing this for Koushi. He knows Koushi will be hurt if he know so he can't let him know.

After all, he can't afford to lose Koushi.

* * *

 

Koushi doesn't know how he feel.

He wanted to tell Daichi but he can't find the right moment. 

His husband is still busy with works, and he has not yet return to the hospital.

He can't do it. He can't do it alone.

He need Daichi. But Daichi is not there. 

He is lonely.

He really needs Daichi.

As the time pass by, he feel suffocated staying alone in the house.

The house feel too big.

It feels alien. Staying at such a big house all by himself.

He feels worse now when he is staying inside the house.He realizes how alone he is.

So, he decides to spend his days anywhere as long as it is not in the house.

The park is his favorite place, he loves the environment there. He had always enjoy watching the kids playing. Today he decides to go to the park, but this is the first time he went there in the evening and he is glad he did because he then saw two familiar faces.

"Evening!" He greets the two.

"Mama!" The blond boy yelled as he launched himself into Suga who had kneel down to catch him in his arms.

"Hello to you too, Akira chan!" Koushi can't help but to kiss those chubby cheeks, it was just so fluffy.

"Good evening, Koushi kun." The other figure smiled slightly at the silver hair. 

"Ushi kun!" Koushi smiled back at him, much more radiant.

"You're pretty today." Ushijima blurted out. A small blush formed on his ears when he realized he had said it out loud. To that, Koushi just chuckled, "I'm not pretty on the other day?" He jokes.

"Mama ish aways pwetty!" The smallest in the group said enthusiastically.

"Aye aye, Akira chan! You will be quite a charmer when you grow up huh." 

The three had spend the evening together, and Koushi even agreed to Akira's invitation to the Zoo on Saturday, which then leads to both adults to exchange numbers.

"Oh yeah, I have a match next week, on Thursday. Can you, umm, if you want to, you can come to the match."Ushijima said as he fix his nephew's shoes.

To this, Koushi's brighten "I would love too! Can I bring Akira chan with me? Will he be okay watching it? Can he?"

The taller of the two just smiled, "Of course you can that is, if you won't mind babysitting him for a while. I'm still trying to find  a babysitter for him after all." When he looks at the other, he wonder whether he shouldn't say that because the silver hair is looking at him, brimming with excitement.

"I WOULD LOVE TO BABYSIT AKIRA-CHAN!" Koushi then holds the toddlers hand gently and kiss his forehead before developing him into a bear hug.

"I will spend another exciting day with Akira-chan! Yayy!!"

The toddler really like Koushi, Koushi feel warm, Koushi smells nice and Koushi is nice! Koushi really feel like mama.

The toddler is just as excited as Koushi by now although he barely understand what is going on.

"Mama I love you." The toddler mumbled as he hug Koushi hold Koushi's shirt tighter, and he feel happy again when his mama say he loves him too.

This is Mama. This is his mama, is what the toddler thinks.

Koushi is feeling way better now. He forget about his worries, Daichi, cancer, alone and everything else when he is with the two.

It just feel a little bit like home. 

Akira is just so cute and lovable and he honestly might love the child as his own already.

And Ushijima is not a bad company. It's fun when he is with the two of them

He really feel better now.

He looks at Akira then his gaze is lifted towards the uncle and the smile never left his face.

If they want him, he want to be their second home.

If they let him, they can be Koushi's second home.

Home. Koushi felt at home. Funny because he has never live with them, and this is only their second meeting.

Koushi feel happy.

* * *

 

Never had Ushijima felt jealous before. But now, he knows how it's feel.

He knows how does it feel to be jealous of others whenever he is reminded by the fact that Koushi is married to another man.

Koushi can't be his.

And the said fact kind of stings his heart.

Koushi is, beautiful, kind, good with kids, has a blinding smiles and everything that Ushijima never knew he wants.

He can't help but to fall in love with Koushi.

It pain his heart because he is in love with an unattainable man but he doesn't mind because Koushi is worth it. He won't mind not being able to have Koushi for himself.

As long as Koushi smiles at him, that is enough for him. He can't ask for more.

Koushi had bring back the smiles on his most precious person, Akira. And that is more than what he could ask for and he is grateful for that.

Koushi is special, for him and for Akira as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I don't know anything about medical stuff.  
> I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks passed and Koushi still haven't go to the hospital. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had called and asked him about the result from when he was admitted to the hospital. Koushi lied to them. He told them it was nothing and the two should stop worrying. Luckily it was on the phone, otherwise, Koushi knows he won't be able to lie to them. He will breakdown and tell them the truth. But he can't do that. 

He still doesn't want to accept it. He still doesn't want to accept that he is dying and his life is miserable.

He wonders, is he lying to his friend or is he just lying to himself?

Koushi is now standing outside a cafe, in front of a glass door. Taking a deep breath, he then pull the handle and let himself in. His eyes wander around cafe searching for a certain someone.

He saw her, sitting besides the window, looking at her phone. He then walked towards her and sit opposite of her.

"Yui, hello."

"Koushi, hello. Thank you for coming." Yui said as she look pleased seeing Koushi which is actually quite a rare occasion.

"Cut to the chase, Yui. What do you want?" Koushi can't help but being hostile. He can't help himself. He dislikes Yui, but he doesn't hate her.

It's kind of stupid,really, but he is really jealous because of Yui sometimes, he still remember the last time he met Yui, it wasn't pretty. Besides, Yui always tried to get close to Daichi and is always touching him. He can't help but to be jealous. Daichi is his husband after all.

Yui then smiled sadly, her eyes cast down at her drink.

"Koushi, I know that I might have been a little overboard with Daichi.."

No response from Koushi who waved off the waiter that is going their way to take his order with a smile.

"I get that if you are angry at me, I will be angry too if I was in your shoes. I'm really sorry." 

Sighing, Koushi then asked her, "That is not the reason why you called me here, don't you?" 

Koushi might look calm on the outside, but inside, he is nervous, his heart pounding like crazy. After getting the message from Yui, asking whether the two can meet on the cafe because Yui need to tell him something, Koushi had felt uneasy. He felt someone had throw a weight in his stomach and he is actually fearing what will Yui tell him. He didn't want to make any suspicion just yet. He doesn't want to assume anything. 

"Koushi.. I'm really.. really sorry" Then Yui started to tear up which startled the man in front of her. Lucky for them, the cafe had no other customer other than the two and the workers there are not paying attention to them.

"No, no, no. Don't cry, Yui.." The silverette a bit panicked as he search for some handkerchief inside his pocket then hand it to her.

After Yui stop crying, Koushi then asked her, "What's wrong?"

The brunette took something from her purse, a letter. She gave it to Koushi whose eyes turn wide when he read what was on the letter.

"You're pregnant?.." He stutters "Congratulations." The weight in his stomach grow heavier.

"I'm really sorry, Koushi. It was an accident. We didn't meant it.." Yui start to cries again..

"Who are we? You and..?" Koushi tried to smile, tried to conceal his fear, "Do I.. do I know him?"

"We didn't mean to do it.. We were both drunk.." Yui cried harder.

"Does the father of the baby know?" Koushi can't stop the nagging feeling.

Yui shakes her head, "I haven't tell him yet.."

"Who is the father, Yui? You can tell me.." Koushi fist his hands, hard. The nails are digging deeper into his palm. The pain is what is holding Koushi on the ground, from forcing Yui to spit out the answer.

"It's Daichi."

Koushi is no longer fisting his hand. he slumped down in his seat, there's lot of mixed feelings inside him right now.

But most of all, he just feel like his soul has left his body. This feel worse than when the doctor told him he had cancer. Right, now he remember, he has cancer.

He thought it can't get any worse.

He really is out of luck, isn't he. What did he do in his past life? Is this some sort of karma or retribution?

"Koushi, I'm really sorry.." Yui sobbed, but Koushi feel nothing for her. No anger, no resentment, no pity either.

"So what do you want to do? Are you really sure it's Daichi though?" Koushi bites his lips, hoping that Yui might has make some mistake, maybe it's not Daichi's.

"In the past few months, he is the only man I ever sleep with.."

"In the past few months? How many times have you two done it?"

"NO! It was only once, and that was because we were both really drunk and.." Yui breakdown again.

Koushi definitely can hear his heart breaking, again.

"So, what is your plan now?"

"I don't know. I don't have any money with me but, I don't want to abort this child inside me. I can't do it. I will raise him.."

"I didn't ask for you to abort the kid. I'm asking what do you plan to do. When are you going to tell Daichi?"

"I don't know.. I know he has a right to know. Daichi, he.. He had always wanted a child of his own.. Do you know that? He always told me, that he really want a child.. How could I not tell him when he might have a child in the future?

"I see.." Was all Koushi can replied, he knows that Daichi had always like children, they both do. But Koushi didn't know that Daichi haD always wanted a child of his own. So, now Daichi basically has his wish granted, doesn't he. Koushi snickers.

He can feel a tear about to drop so he tilted his head upwards, trying to hold back his tears.Thinking to himself, he knows that he can't be selfish. The child is innocent, he can't let the child grow up without his father or his mother. Even if Yui gives the child to the two of them, there is no guarantee the child will received as much love from them than when the child is with Yui. If the child were to grow separately from Daichi, then the child can't get enough both of his parents' love. A child need both of his parents. Besides, he shouldn't be so selfish, he doesn't have much left anyway. Who knows, Daichi will be happier with Yui and their kid. Who was he kidding, was Daichi even happy marrying him? Him who can't provide his child? Him who is dying anyway. Maybe Daichi was really not happy with him and that is why Daichi always come home late and barely look at him anymore. Koushi knows he is still a man, with a man body, which is growing thinner each day, and maybe he is no longer attractive in Daichi's eyes. That's why Daichi cheated on him. Koushi bites his tounges until he can taste copper in his mouth.

He needs to stop thinking. He need to collect his thought. Just for once, he wants to be selfish.

"Give me one week." He look at Yui, whose nose is red, eyes are puffy.

"Huh?" The brunette was confused.

"Give me one week. Then, you and Daichi can discuss with each other about the baby. I will go.. Just give me one week." Koushi flashed a solemn smile at her.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistake and any lost words.  
> Hope you did enjoy reading it.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> I will try to update soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
